Nuestro inicio
by mininaxoxo
Summary: Curiosa, alegre, aventurera y juguetona. La luna danzaba cubierta de polvo cosmico por la espesura de la oscuridad deseando recorrer cada rincon del universo. Desdichado, amargado, triste y desolado. Era un muerto en vida, solo una masa de bulto más en aquel lugar. Cada noche de Luna llena lanza plegarias a ella para que ilumine su camino y lo rescate de su soledad.
**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, esto se hace sin fines de lucro.**

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

La última estrella hace su aparición en el cielo, queriendo deslumbrar a sus hermanas solo para ser opacada por el fulgor de las demás. Aunque se esfuerce tanto en brillar, nunca lo lograra. Así se siente él, atrapado en un mar de estrellas luminosas cada cual es única y especial. Mientras él intenta dejar su marca como aquella lamentable estrella. Suspira cansando, ¿cuándo su vida se volvió tan vacía? ¿Cuándo dejo de ser él? Tal vez todo empezó cuando tuvo uso de razón. Le dictaban como hablar, vestirse, comportarse, pensar y vivir. Él nunca ha tomado una decisión por su propia cuenta, toda su vida ha sido planeada y hecha premeditadamente. Ha vivido de acuerdo a los deseos de otros, de sus padres, de sus maestros, de sus amigos, de los líderes de gimnasio, de los miembros de la elite, de la sociedad, de los accionistas y de su esposa.

Él pensó que se había librado del yugo de su apellido al haber decidido viajar por toda la región y convertirse en un maestro pokemon. Incluso, desafiar la liga. La única motivación para tal anhelado sueño era estar en contra de los designios de sus padres pero lamentablemente estos no pusieron mucha resistencia. En su momento lo pensó como una victoria pero ahora a sus 35 años se da cuenta que todo fue una jugarreta. Sus padres querían que aprendiera lecciones de vida que ellos no podrían enseñarle, solo la experiencia podría mostrarle.

Deja escapar el humo de aquel cigarro, observa atento con sus ojos plateados cual acero como se esparce y se desvanece en la penumbra de la noche. La luna, siempre ha sido fiel testigo y acompañante de sus desolados pensamientos. Lo agradece, es la mejor confidente. Solo se queda ahí escucharlo hablar, nunca se queja ni reclama. No lo amonesta ni le dice que hacer solo un mudo sentimiento de comprensión y cariño. Aspira nuevamente la colilla de cigarro, nunca ha sido un fanático del tabaco pero mentiría si dijera que no le ha ayudado a sobrellevar su asfixiante vida.

La luz de luna ilumina sus cabellos plateados y resaltan su rostro cansando. Es solo una masa de carne y huesos, un recipiente sin alma que es manipulado por aquellos que dicen amarlo. Solo sirve para una cosa y es cumplir los deseos de otros. ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Acaso, no merece ser feliz?

Cualquiera pensaría que es el hombre más feliz. Es heredero de una fortuna, dueño de la más grande corporación y esposo de la modelo más famosa del siglo pero aquello no le brinda ni una pizca de felicidad. Su nacimiento llegó con un plan de vida pre-establecido. Debía seguir un estilo de vida predestinado y manejar un grupo multinacional de empresas para seguir manteniendo aquella farsa. Todos pensaron que sería adecuado para el "hombre exitoso" tener como compañera a alguien tan "exitosa" como él y que traería cierto atractivo comercial. Tres años de matrimonio después y su vida sigue siendo igual de pobre.

Inhala lo último de su colilla de cigarro antes de arrojarla al suelo como si fuera la culpable de todas sus desgracias. Lamentablemente aquella acción no le trajo ninguna satisfacción como lo esperaba. Pisa la colilla de cigarro para evitar posibles accidentes, el bosque no debe pagar un descuido de un insignificante ser con problemas existenciales. Dirige su mirada a la luna llena para repetir la misma pregunta que cada noche desde hace 15 años le ha preguntado.

― ¿Puedes salvarme? ― Espera en silencio alguna señal de respuesta, él sabe que no la tendrá pero aquella vana esperanza lo ayuda a sobrellevar el engaño que tiene que vivir todos los días de su miserable existencia.

Gira sobre sí, es momento de volver a su casa. Quiere creer que su esposa estaría preocupada por él y lo esperará despierta en la sala. Sabe que no es así pero si siempre ha vivido un engaño para ser feliz a otros, puede engañarse a sí mismo para ser feliz aunque sea solo unos míseros instantes.

El sonido de las ramas de un árbol al romperse y los suaves quejidos de un desconocido lo distraen de sus pensamientos pesimistas. Se acerca a aquel árbol, una pizca de curiosidad comienza a florecer desde el centro de su corazón. Suaves quejidos interrumpen el murmullo del viento. La noche pareciera volverse más oscura.

― Desearía poder ver, ¿Acaso el cielo se ha nublado?― De repente una luz tan pura lo ciega completamente.

Frota sus ojos con sus manos y dirige su mirada al causante de aquella hermosa y cálida luz. Sus ojos plateados se abren de la sorpresa, una hermosa jovencita de piel tersa y blanquecina yace atorada en las ramas de aquel frondoso árbol. Sus cabellos acaramelados se encuentran enredados por las ramas del árbol como si fueran canales de ríos sin desembocadura. Lo observa sorprendida y curiosa con aquellos dos ojos que parecieran esconder el océano. Ha quedado anonadado por su presencia, a pesar de su precaria situación no ha perdido aquel porte omnipotente cual diosa.

― Noble caballero, ¿podría ayudarme a bajar? Parece que he quedado atorada y no puedo zafarme sola.― Cae de rodillas, ¿Acaso a muerto y visitado el cielo? Aquella hermosa joven lo ha hipnotizado con su angelical voz. ― Noble caballero de la noche, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ― Ante aquel tono de preocupación, rápidamente responde.

― Sí, me encuentro perfectamente mi señora. Disculpe si llegue a preocuparla.― Responde con sinceridad mientras se irgue.

― No hay necesidad de disculparse, mis sentimientos son sinceros. Espero no haberle molestado, solo daba mi rutinario paseo por el baraje de las estrellas cuando una muy juguetona me invitó a danzar con ella. Debí haber dado un paso en falso porque caí y me enrede en estas ramas. Aunque, es mi culpa por andar por los caminos oscuros del mundo terrenal. ― Escala con cuidado las ramas del árbol intentando no romperlas con su peso, poco a poco, desenreda sus cabellos color caramelo que fluyen por sus dedos como agua de mar.

― Aun así, fue un descuido de aquella estrella no cuidar de usted, debió cuidar de sus pasos como debió caer con usted a esta tierra olvidada. Es muy peligroso andar solo en este lugar con las penumbras como único abrigo. ― Sonríe amablemente mientras desatora los hilos de aquel vestido blanco, pareciere que fue bañado con polvo de estrellas haciendo que el brillo se acentuara más.

― Es algo traviesa pero sé que no tiene mala intensiones, solo es muy pequeña y asustadiza. ― Toma a la joven de los hombros y cintura para ayudarla a sentarse en un lugar seguro de aquella rama y evitar que caiga a la oscura tierra. La morena abraza su cuello para ayudarse a equilibrar, no desearía caerse nuevamente. ― Muchas gracias noble caballero de la noche, con usted a mi lado siento que estoy segura. ― Observa aquellos ojos plateados que le recuerdan tanto el brillo de sus amadas estrellas. Esta tan confundida, no entiende el aparente interés por este ser de tierra.

El joven ha quedado absorto, nunca en su vida pensó que lograría encontrarse con un ser mitológico tan encantadoramente hermosa. Los recuerdos de quien es y su vida parecieran lejanos, lo único que sabe es que entre sus brazos tiene a la hija de la luna. Si se acercara un poco más podría conocer el sabor de la pureza e inocencia pero ¿sería capaz de manchar tan perfecta imagen por un capricho humano? Después de todo es un ser imperfecto deseando ser semejante a lo divino. ¿Se atrevería a cruzar la línea? Su mente se ha apagado mientras lentamente acerca sus labios a los de la joven.

― Noble caballero de la noche, temo que es mi primer beso. ― Gira su cabeza evitando aquel beso, tratando de esconder el eminente color de sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se enternece ante tal acto y deposita un ligero beso en la frente de la joven.

― Nunca me atrevería a dañarla mi señora, estoy para servirle. ― Retira un mechón rebelde del rostro de la morena.

― Me gustaría regresar a casa. ― Dirige su mirada nuevamente a los ojos platinados del joven.

― Me temo que no sé cómo ayudarle. Además desconozco el camino. ―

― Tendré que permanecer aquí hasta que alguien note mi ausencia y vengan por mí. ―

― Sí ese es el caso, no dudaré en acompañarla hasta su regreso. ― Comenta mientras hábilmente baja de aquel árbol y espera pacientemente a que la joven salte a sus brazos.

― Agradezco las molestias que se toma, noble caballero de la noche. ― Da un salto siendo atrapada en aquellos brazos cálidos y protectores.

― No es ninguna molestia, como dije antes, estoy para servirle. ― Una vez en brazos, reposa la cabeza de la joven en su pecho mientras recarga su mano derecha en su espalda y con su mano izquierda sujeta sus piernas, al estilo nupcial. Inmersos en una agradable charla, se dirigen a la mansión Stone.

Las nubes oscuras cubrieron el lugar donde se suponía que la luna se encontraba en el firmamento. Las estrellas brillaban intensamente tratando de escapar de la espesura de aquellos gases flotantes, desesperadas llamando a gritos al astro mayor pero todos los intentos fueron en vanos y aquel lobo se ha robado a su reina desdichándola a vivir una vida inmunda en aquella tierra pérdida.

 **-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

 **Este es un pequeño One-shot, lo tenía en mi mente tan presente que tuve que plasmarlo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Saludos,**


End file.
